Story request staring Toshiro and Naruto (on the same team)!
by Yukimori of the Cherokee
Summary: As the title says as well as there aren't many stories with Toshiro in them.


**Story request!**

If there is someone who likes both Bleach and Naruto I would like to ask for you to tell them about this idea. Oh, you can go ahead and start writing if you want to write this yourself, just try to Message me that you are starting the story as well as saying I had the basic start of the story in my head.

I am thinking of a way that Toshiro's fake double that Kageroza from near episodes 300 or so to episode 325 can be found by Kakashi as a pill that is about the size of a tennis ball (because the double is some kind of mod soul) and that something happens that causes him to get angry and accidentally release chakra that fuses with 'mod soul-Toshiro' after being purified somehow. It would also be interesting if the 'mode soul-Toshiro' had woken up before the sage had eaten the fruit and helped distract the ten tailed beast long enough for it to be split. But thanks to being made out of chakra instead of reitsu that he should be alive which means that he will grow taller, (I think that is his life long dream (=^.^=).)

It would also be cool if the fakes of Soi Fon or Yuruichi were there as well as the captain from Squad Four (I can't remember her name) although I would have one of them 'awake' for a while before hand so that they might be a sensei for Toshiro and Naruto.

I also think that there should be something called Hidden-Affinities that everyone has. My description of the Hidden-Affinity is an affinity that belongs to the soul that is often the weakest affinity that a person has before they start using elemental jutsu. The trick with Hidden-Affinities is that they grow very fast and are a lot more potent then when another uses the same affinity. Only thing I think is that there would be a problem with finding a person's Hidden-Affinity because it was an unrecorded type of affinity due to it being random. A prime example would be something like: for every blood type there is at least two chances of finding your Hidden-Affinity, you can find it if you don't know and don't have the time to test it by having the clan heads collect data.

They would collect the basic information by letting 45 random people each with different personality & Characteristics use a lot of lower powered jutsu of only one element a day and having the clan heads share the results to record the most reliable data of which personality and characteristic, that are possibly combined, combinations had which Hidden-Affinity onto a chart. I'll go ahead and type up a Personalities chart and a Characteristics chart, I will try to be online if you want a copy. Since there is Shunko in Bleach I also made a Combined-Characteristics chart for its attack and defense as well as an enhanced speed portion of the same chart. It will show if it would be a strength because everyone has more than one strong characteristic that describes them. And if you are unable to get a hold of me try to make a combo reference page of your own. If I can I will post it on my profile page. Oh! You might need the free LibreOffice from the Document Foundation, or another Calc type document.

I think that the majority of the rookie nine and Team Guy should be able to get Zanpakuto that are hopefully originals. Naruto should have two of them though because of the nine tailed fox being inside of him. Maybe the fox's Zanpakuto is an armor of fur that cuts whatever touches it when in Bankai and is gloves that have extendable claws on metal fingers when in Shikai. Since the Fox is truly a very powerful being its Zanpakuto should always be in Shikai at least though. Naruto's can be anything for what I will hope is going to be a surprise that will excite me. Just please let Naruto's, Hinata's and Neji's Zanpakuto be something original. If you don't really care about making new ones, and if you can't think of anything I would look on the Bleach forums and ask around for advice on naming Zanpakuto, creating Zanpakuto or if someone will try to create a Zanpakuto and donate it to you for use, if your thinking about writing this story.

I think that the mode soul pill should be found in some kind of temple where there is a lot of ice and that there should be a legend about a living ice dragon sleeping inside the 'orb'. The temple should probably have a name with a meaning similar to "Forbidden Den Of The Eternal Snowy Winter Dragon God" while the 'Orb' is called "The Dragon God Of White Winter". The reason that he should be able to turn into an orb should have something to do with him being a Dragon of the Shinigami as an excuse. I think that he should be about the same age as Naruto when he awakens and that he should go to the academy because he has trouble using Hyorinmaru because they are both made from chakra and they are not used to using it so their attacks backfire.

Maybe the land of snow can say that they found a temple in a hidden cave system made entirely out of ice that looked like it had been attacked in the past and decided to hire the leaf ninja, Kakashi, Guy, and Anko, to investigate it for traps. I would doubt that anyone would want to waste the time of their ninja since the 'false Lord of the Land of Snow' wanted to pamper them since they helping him gain control. Maybe Kakashi heard a story about the orb when he was on a mission there a few years before that and knew that the 'Dragon' was known to protect the innocent and those that could not defend themselves and thought of Naruto.

Another interesting thing would be if Toshiro was a girl because of a reaction to being close to Anko and her curse mark, you find the excuse for that one if you write it. I also think that since he is of death he should kill and weaken all curse marks depending on how long he is around the person who is marked. The only reason that Anko's mark is killed when he is awoken is because his hidden affinity is death. I think that Naruto should secretly have two Hidden-Affinities thanks to the fox, I will let whomever writes this story decide on that just to make it interesting. Another thing I am thinking about is letting The female Toshiro meet Garra and heal a single deep cut on his sister when the sand siblings take a bodyguard/transport mission from the Sand village to the Leaf village and for them to become friends of a sort. It would also be nice if, since only a few stories has Garra With a girl friend, that they both secretly have a thing for each other. I also think that Garra should tell the Anbu trailing him and his siblings while there, in the first two or three days, that his village is planing to attack the Leaf Village. It would also be mildly amusing if the hokage knew that they both had a thing for each other and tried to tease him about it which would either cause his face to go really pale or, since he is supposed to be very tan thanks to living in the desert, that he went a really, very, very dark red that made him look like he was going to pass out from overheating too much, like a person who has not had a lot of water while in the desert when they see things.


End file.
